prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Bibury
is a villain from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She works under Noir and is a ventriloquist who has powers over rumours. In episode 31, she is purified thanks to Animal Go Round and currently assists the Cures in the KiraKira Patisserie. Appearance Bibury is a skinny girl with pale skin. Her hair is light teal and styled in a pair of twintails with a lacy black headband. Her eyes are yellow and her muppet-like mouth is usually in a wide v-shape. When she is freed from Noir's control, her hair becomes a darker shade of teal and her skin is no longer pale. Her gothic-lolita dress consists of a long-sleeved black bodice with puffy sleeves that flare at the ends with white lace. The front design is similar to Giulio's jacket. On her neck is a dark magenta bow. The skirt is two-layered, with dark gray on top and gray at the bottom. She also wears black tights with dark red platform Mary Jane's with dark magenta bows around the ankles. When she becomes purified, her dress has a few modifications, erasing her former affiliation with Noir. The headband is white, the sleeves become more fitted around the arms, and pink accents are added to the bodice and skirt. She also wears a white apron on top of the skirt. She is always seen carrying , which is a gray doll that lacks eyes and always has her mouth agape. Iru wears a black vest and has a collar similar to Bibury's and also has a red top hat with the black star symbol on it like the ones on the Kirakiraru Thieves' belts and Giulio's staff. History Prior to the beginning of the series, Bibury was a normal little girl who always felt alone when one day, Noir appears before her after sensing her loneliness and grants her his love. He then takes some of her Kirakiraru and creates Iru with before disappearing. Iru then tells her that she is not alone. It is revealed however that Noir had set the whole thing up, isolating her so he could bring her to his side. She makes a brief appearance at the end of episode 17 after she witnesses Giulio being defeated by the Cures. In the next episode, she makes her first major appearance, mocking Giulio for his failures before attacking the Cures herself. She uses Iru to brainwash the people of Ichigozaka to stay away from the KiraKira Patisserie. After the Cures learn about Bibury's identity, she then uses Iru again to absorb the Kirakiraru in the area to make it grow and carrying it back to their lair. However, it is purified before the stolen Kirakiraru could make it there, resulting in Bibury retreating. In episode 19, she attacks again, this time targeting Ciel's sweets, which looked different from the ones Ichika had made. The emotion Ciel had put into the sweets had made Iru stronger, even to the point of knocking Ciel unconscious and pinning Whip against the wall with candy floss until the other Cures came to her rescue and purified it, causing Bibury to leave again. She attacks again during the next episode, this time capturing Ciel, but the Cures managed to rescue her and defeat Bibury once again. In episode 21, Bibury attacks the fairies' party in the mountains, stealing the Kirakiraru in everybody's mousse cakes. The Cures try to hold Iru off, but in a desperate act, Bibury uses her own Kirakiraru to power Iru up, breaking through the Cures' restraints and overpowering them. However, the Cures' strong desire to protect the fairies and their party give them the strength to once again defeat Iru, but before Bibury could leave, Giulio appeared once again, strengthened by Noir. In episode 23, Bibury begs for Noir to give her the power to defeat the Cures as well, so he absorbs her body into Iru's, creating a giant fusion between the two with Bibury inside of it. While Ichika and Giulio tried to get through to a depressed Ciel, the other four Cures battled Bibury, but were no match for her. Just as they were about to be defeated, Whip rejoins them after saving Ciel. Ciel then gained the power to transform into Cure Parfait and fought against Bibury herself, using her newfound Rainbow Ribbon to defeat her and cause her and Iru to separate. The resulting explosion sent Bibury flying to an unknown location. In episode 26, it is learned that Bibury had left for an island because she could not bear to face Noir after she was defeated and ended up being stuck there because she lost her boat and Iru was powerless. She is discovered sitting on a cliff by Kirarin when the latter was looking around for help. Bibury right away recognizes her as Cure Parfait and attempts to attack her with Iru, but to no avail, causing her to tearfully retreat while wishing that she wasn't alone anymore. Moments later, she is seen crying while remembering the first time she met Noir and when she received Iru from him. She tries to get Iru to respond to her, but it is too damaged. Ciel, having been restored after eating the shaved ice, then comes visit her again, bringing that shaved ice with her hoping to share it. However, when Bibury learned that Ciel made it with her friends, she breaks down again at the thought of her being lonely. Suddenly, Iru comes back to life and sucks the Kirakiraru out of the shaved ice, allowing Bibury to use "Noir Filling" to turn Iru into a giant shaved ice-based monster. However, after attacking once, the star on Iru's hat vanishes again, causing it to lose control and attack Bibury instead. Ciel is able to push her out of the attack's way, but she still doesn't know why she would help her out. As the Cures battle Iru, she laments that Noir and Iru have now abandoned her and how she is always left alone. Parfait starts to sympathize with her more after she rescues Bibury again from an attack despite her objections, even catching her after she is sent over the cliff. She then tells Bibury that she's not actually alone. After Iru is purified again, Ciel tries to get Bibury to try the shaved ice again, but instead she takes the Kirakiraru from it again, making Iru larger and giving it wings, and the two fly off, with Bibury looking back. In episode 31, Noir appears before an ambivalent Bibury and gives her one last chance to defeat the Cures, using his powers to put her completely under his control. In the next episode, she attacks the Cures in the shrine. Their clash results in all of them being sent back in time to Ichigozaka in the past where it has been stained in darkness. While the Cures are with Lumiere, Bibury wanders alone and is soon shown that her loneliness was all part of Noir's setup to get her to his side. Learning that, she becomes extremely upset and soon finds the Cures in the patisserie pleading for help. Just then, Noir attacks again and Lumiere transforms to fight him. Soon after, Bibury and the Cures are sent back to the present. She arrives back confused about the whole ordeal when the Cures arrive back and try to reach out to her. Just then, Iru's eyes glow black and they attach themselves to Bibury's face, and the Cures transform. Iru then consumes Bibury completely and transforms into a gigantic monster that overpowers both of the Cures' main attacks and prevents them from getting to Bibury even further, drowning her in dark Kirakiraru. The Cures still wish to save her, and that desire causes the creamer that Lumiere sent with them to turn into the Kirakiraru Creamer. They then attack the giant Iru with Animal Go Round, finally defeating Iru and freeing Bibury from Noir's control over her. As a result of the attack though, she is weakened and falls on the ground to rest. Personality Bibury combines an elegant aesthetic with a rude attitude. In her character-defining debut she obnoxiously disrespected Giulio by gloating about his failures. In the same episode, she spreads childish rumours and troubles an employee of a fashion shop by trying out a large number of clothes and throwing them on the floor afterwards. Due to her large mouth, she has exaggerated expressions. She often sticks out her tongue and shows off her shrill laughter. Her odd bluntness is played for laughs in her hammy entrance in episode 19 or her interaction with a couple in the park in episode 20. Occasionally, her confident front is shaken to reveal a more insecure side. Her doll Iru holds conversations. Iru agrees with Bibury and generally seems to voice more positive thoughts, praising Ciel's Kirakiraru and being ecstatic about a large amount of Kirakiraru. Bibury's care for the doll that Noir bestowed upon her is part of what makes her sympathetic. Abilities She is able to hear gossip from far away and can brainwash people into believing bad rumours, in this case about the KiraKira Patisserie. She uses Iru to absorb the Kirakiraru from sweets and people with the incantation , turning the Kirakiraru black. She swings the puppet around, Iru's mouth opens with a rip and after absorbing the Kirakiraru, Iru grows in size and a portal opens in an attempt to send the stolen Kirakiraru to their lair. Noir Filling KKPCALM Noir filling.png|Bibury swinging Iru around KKPCALM18 Bibury absorbs the Kirakiraru with her doll.jpg|Bibury uses Iru to absorb the Kirakiraru KKPCALM 18 Iru sucking Kirakiraru.png|Iru absorbing the Kirakiraru KKPCALM 18 Iru monster.png|Iru as a crêpe monster in episode 18 KKPCALM 19 Iru.png|Iru as a whipped cream monster in episode 19 KKPCALM20 Honey Iru.png|Iru as a honey monster in episode 20 KKPCALM 21 Mousse cake Iru.png|Iru as a mousse cake monster in episode 21 KKPCALM 23 Iru Bibury fusion.png|Iru and Bibury fused in episode 23 KKPCALM 26 Shaved Ice Iru.png|Iru as a shaved ice monster in episode 26 KKPCALM 32 Iru's ultimate form.png|Iru's final form in episode 32 Relationships *'Iru' - The doll that Noir gave Bibury as a present. She treasures Iru and doesn't want it to get hurt or dirty. Iru communicates due to Bibury's ventriloquism and has a scratchy voice. Its catchphrase is . *'Noir' - Bibury loves Noir and tries to demonstrate her affection towards him by winning in battle against the Cures and bringing him the Kirakiraru he desires. When he powers up Giulio, Bibury gets jealous. Noir seems to accept this and uses it for his own gains, ordering her to "prove" her love by fighting for him. *'Giulio' - Both are Noir's subordinates. She mocks him for his failures in battle and tries to assure herself that she is the superior villain. However, when asked by the Cures if Giulio is her friend, she replies that he could be considered such. Trivia Gallery Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Villains